Arsenic&Apples
by Vanilla-Apples-n-IslesP.T.S
Summary: AU: Cross over between "The glass house2:The good mother&OUAT. What happens when the evil queen tries to hold on desperately to the thing she loves most? Will her fight to keep Henry safe and sound eventually cause him more harm then good? Or will Emma save the day... Read to find out. Rated M for graphic adult situations... WARNING: Munchousen by proxy theme./Child abuse.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Completely AU... Crossover fic between the movie "the glass house2:the good mother&OUAT.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Henry was five years old when it began. Just some extra cough syrup, Regina told herself. Just some medicine to make her child feel better, though her son was never truly Ill. He had just started kindergarten, taking a shine to his teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard. A bond that Regina saw as an immediate threat, a few weeks later Henry had come down with flu like symptoms. Fluids flowing freely from his eyes,nose and mouth.

"Mom, Mommy... I sick!"Henry called out to his mother in the middle of the night, she eagerly gave him the attention and care he needed. That night when her son was sleeping, something clicked within Regina. It was at that very moment that she realized what she had to do, to keep her son close. For as long as Henry was sick and needy, he would never desire leave her. She would never have to fear losing the thing she loved most. That was until Emma Swan arrived in StoryBrooke, Regina's well thought out plan was about to unravel right before her very eyes...


	2. The Art of Deception

**A/N: ***Warning*** this story contains graphic material, if you are uncomfortable with reading about child abuse do not read! You've been warned otherwise thanks for reading.**

**The Art of Deception/ The one who isn't fooled**

* * *

Five years later... Henry snuck out of his room, clutching his Birthmother's address in his right hand as he ran out of the town of Storybrooke. About an hour later, he was seated in the back of a cab as the driver drove him to the home of Emma Swan. Contemplating exactly how he would tell her that he was her son, if she would believe him or not. How he would fight his hardest and use whatever energy he had left to make her believe him.

"This is it."The cab driver said as he stopped the car in front of an apartment building. "Uh, thanks..."Henry smiled before exiting the cab and making his way up to Emma's apartment.

Knocking on the door marked B23, Henry trembled as he waited and hoped that this night would end the way he wished. Emma opened the door reluctantly, not wanting any company on hertwenty eighth birthday. She looked around and did not see a soul, that is until she looked down. A shocked expression evident on her face, noticing almost immediately that the boy had her eyes. Emma's heart pounded in her chest, her palms began to sweat. Henry walked right passed her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Henry... Your son!"He spoke softly, giving Emma a sheepish look as he took a seat at her counter. "Do you have any juice?"Henry asked but quickly smirked after he found some in her fridge. "Whoa, kid hey... I don't have a son! What are you doing here and where are your parents?"Emma spouted off, quickly pacing around her apartment. Atthat moment, Emma heard a crash and spun around quickly to see that Henry had fainted. Glass and juice splayed out around him.

"Kid, Kid wake up!"Emma yelled out as she gently shook Henry awake, he opened his eyes and simply stared up at his Birthmother. "You're my real mom..." He sighed, trying to get up he shirt moved up slightly. That's when Emma noticed the faded bruising, she picked her son up and carried him to her couch. "kid, uhm.. Henry why are you here exactly, what's happened to you?"Emma spoke softly fear stricken, yet anger rose up within her. She had hoped that fatful day when she gave her son up that he would go to a nice caring family. Not to an abusive household, nor a place that he had to run away from.

"It's a long story, I'm not even sure you'll believe me. No one ever does, why should you believe me?"Henry said, hiding his face as his eyes swelled with tears. "Henry, try me..."Emma smiled, trying to reasure the boy who she thought to be her son. Henry gently lifted his head, not looking Emma in the eye as he recounted the past five years. Well what he could remember.

* * *

_It began that dark night, Regina slipped her son a bit of extra cough syrup. But that wasn't enough, Henry became more hostile towards her as the months and years passed on. Fixated on this book of fairy tales his teacher had given him. Convinced in his early childhood that his mother was an evil queen, who enacted a curse upon him and the rest of the town. The fact Regina was poisoning him a little each night at dinner most certainly did not help him not believe in the book, every night before he fell asleep. Henry would read a passage of the book, trying to comprehend why his mother was so evil. Trying to figure out what made her do such things to him. Though he could never find a true reason, it was written in the book. Yes it was written plain as day that her true love had passed and she now had a void in her heart that could never be filled. Henry just couldn't understand, why he was the target of all her rage and suffering. As the years passed on, the slight poisoning didn't seem to do the trick anymore. Regina then found more creative ways to keep her son close, first she used oven cleaner. Scrubbing his back until he bled, keeping him home from school for weeks at a time. When it became apparent to others that Henry was in pain, Regina was clever and came up with a simple excuse. Keeping him by her side almost at all times was her goal, Henry once healed from her last abusive act. He ran to his teacher Mary Margaret for help, though she reluctantly believed him. Regina was quick to refude any statement Henry had made about her, because everyone in Storybrooke feared the mayor. Henry found that no one would ever believe him and he would never be rescued from the evil queen's grasp. A week ago, Henry came home late from school and refused to tell his mother where he had been and what he had been up to. Regina pulled out ome of her apples, unbeknownst to Henry it had been injected with arsenicgently watched with content as he ate it until it was nothing but core. She then gave him asleeping pill with a glass of apple cider, that night while he slept Regina beat him repeatedly. So that when he woke up he wouldn't want to go anywhere, he would want his mother to aid him until he was better again. Though she was dead wrong, once he was better. He found an online site and proceeded to look for his Birthmother, learning about her only a month ago by coming across a paper in his mothers study. Once he found what he was looking for, Henry was set on finding the one person who he thought would save him from his inevitable fate._

* * *

Henry sobbed quietly as Emma rubbed his back, he flinchdid when he realized what she was doing. "Please don't touch me..."Henry pleaded.

"Hey kid, I believe you. I have this uh, let's call it a super power. I can tell when anyone is lieing to me and you kid are not. But what your telling me and what everyone else sees is totally different. I need proof if I am going to do anything about this whole situation. Evidence that she is hurting you, I'm sorry kid. But my hands are tied."Emma sighed, looking completely defeated. She was unable to comprehend the things she had just heard, not wanting to believe that her biological offspring was being hurt all because she gave him up for adoption to the wrong person.

It was at that moment, Emma realized that her closed adoption just became very much open...

**A/N: So this story is kind of dark and will only become darker... I'm just scratching the surface and writing with my iPad is quite hard. So I am sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer and have more graphic material. You have been warned yet again.**


End file.
